<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Beginnings by Cuddlestime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603410">New Beginnings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuddlestime/pseuds/Cuddlestime'>Cuddlestime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quintade [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Chosen-Taran Matharu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuddlestime/pseuds/Cuddlestime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quintin's POV of him and Cade meeting</p>
<p>He had his sling. He had his gladius, however rusted it was. The boy would die if he left, and Quintus could see that he was already tiring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cade Carter/Quintus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quintade [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What can I say? This book was really good. I hope you like this! I am assuming that Quintus can lip read, since it is implied in the book. </p>
<p>Obviously, I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a boy on the pyramid. Quintus wouldn't have noticed, if not for the sword he held. Light glinted off it, the moons reflecting right into his eyes. Before Quintus could think too much, he spotted the raptors. The alpha had almost reached him, when the boy stopped. His new tactic was to try and fight them off. Quintus knew the fight would probably take out a fair portion of the raptors, but was ultimately a losing one. </p>
<p>   He had his sling. He had his gladius, however rusted it was. The boy would die if he left, and Quintus could see that he was already tiring. Decision made, he ran to a closer structure, and quickly climbed it. </p>
<p>Once at the top, he aimed, pulling the sling in a circle above his head. Fire. Breathe. Aim. Fire. Breathe. Eventually, the raptors retreated. Quintus relaxed, turning to leave. His home wasn’t far away, and he soon entered the tunnel leading to it. He turned around, a little curious about the strange boy that he had saved. </p>
<p>  And there he was. Slumped against the wall, in a way that said he was injured. His mouth was moving, but Quintus didn’t know what he was saying. Whenever he tried to read his lips, he couldn’t pick out any familiar words. Still, Quintus could see that he needed help. </p>
<p>    He tugged on his boots, dragging him forward until they were in the illuminated room. He bent down, attempting to lift the boy. He was heavy, and Quintus felt his muscles protest the effort as he lifted him onto the furs arranged on a plinth that he used as a bed. </p>
<p>    He rushed around the room, tending to the boy’s wounds. He had been bitten on both of his legs, but it wasn’t too bad. However, when he went to close his wounds, the boy jerked away. Quintus looked up, annoyed. What was his problem? But when they met eyes, the boy seemed panicked. Quintus laid a hand on his leg in an attempt to calm him, still holding an ant. After that, he was able to finish. </p>
<p>Finally, Quintus was able to sit down. When he did so, the boy clasped his hands. Quintus tried not to blush, and mostly succeeded. The boy’s mouth started moving again, but all Quintus could do was shake his head. After that, the boy placed a hand on his chest. Finally! </p>
<p>“Cade.” </p>
<p>A name, maybe? Quintus smiled, and the boy repeated it. He put his hand on his own chest.</p>
<p>“Quintus.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>